


The Lost Supports: Chrom/Cordelia

by Unionhack



Series: The Lost Supports [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fire Emblem Supports, Friendship, Gen, Support Logs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionhack/pseuds/Unionhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of stories featuring script-style, hypothetical support logs for characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening who didn't get to interact very much in-game. Written to resemble the in-game support logs as much as possible, of course.</p><p>Cordelia finally works up the courage to speak to Chrom and confess her feelings, but she may find out that her feelings aren't quite what she thought they were. </p><p>Rank C to A.</p><p>If you have a request for a certain set of supports, let me know in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rank C

CORDELIA: Err... Chrom?

CHROM: Oh, hello, Cordelia. To what do I owe the pleasure?

CORDELIA: Oh, you owe nothing, my lord. It's just that-

CHROM: Chrom. 

CORDELIA: Wh-what?

CHROM: Just 'Chrom', please. It's enough to hear the formalities from Frederick all day long. 

CHROM: I would have my companions address me as an equal, after all.

CORDELIA: Truly? But you are so much more than that, lord Chrom. 

CHROM: Please, Cordelia, I only-

CORDELIA: You are more than just one of the Shepherds, my lord. You represent hope for us all as our leader.

CORDELIA: You have more of an effect on us than you think.

CHROM: So Robin tells me. 

CORDELIA: You're important for the army's morale, of course, but that's only just the beginning of what your very presence does for... some of us.

CHROM: Flattery is nice, Cordelia, but I really think you're exaggerating a bit. 

CORDELIA: If only it were so, Lord Chrom! 

CORDELIA: But... I shall cease pestering you about it. I'm sure you receive compliments of this manner day in and day out. Forgive me.

CHROM: Yes, well... You have my thanks. It means a lot to be told such things, whether I agree or not. Now, was there something you needed?

CORDELIA: Err... Right. I seemed to have... forgotten during our conversation. If I remember, I'll be sure to bring it to your attention. Farewell, Lord Chrom.

CHROM: ...

CHROM: I wonder what has her all nervous?


	2. Rank B

CHROM: Hello again, Cordelia. Remembered what you had intended to say?

CORDELIA: Oh! I, uh... well, that is... No, my lord. I mean, Chrom. I'm afraid I haven't. 

CHROM: You seem awfully tense. Have you taken a break as of late?

CORDELIA: A break? Whatever for?

CHROM: You're one of the hardest workers in this army, Cordelia. It takes several men to put forth the effort that you do. 

CHROM: We worry about you. I understand that you value your code and your abilities, but please, rest every once in a while.

CHROM: As a favor to all of us. As a favor to me.

CORDELIA: As a... favor to you? O-oh my. Your words mean much to me, my lord. 

CHROM: Chrom.

CORDELIA: Er, right, sorry! 

CORDELIA: ...

CORDELIA: Lord Chrom?

CHROM: Yes? 

CORDELIA: I recalled what I wished to say. It's not just stress that weighs on my mind as of late... I could use some advice.

CHROM: I hardly feel like I'm the one to be giving advice, but I suppose I'll do the best I can.

CORDELIA: Have you ever... taken interest in someone that was... well, beyond your reach?

CHROM: What? I mean... Ah, well... I prefer not speaking of such things, you understand. 

CHROM: Is there anyone in particular? Perhaps you should consult Lissa, she would know a few ways to catch someone's attention.

CORDELIA: I don't need advice in how to get closer to the one I lo- to the one I hold dear. 

CORDELIA: I just... need advice on how to rid myself of such feelings so that they do not trouble me more than they ought to.

CHROM: Cordelia, you can't just absolve yourself of a feeling. That's not how the heart works. 

CHROM: It's a thing of time, I suppose. Try distracting yourself.

CHROM: After you've taken a break, of course. 

CORDELIA: I suppose...

CHROM: Oh, and Cordelia?

CORDELIA: Yes, my lord?

CHROM: Don't sell yourself short. You have the habit of being your own worst critic.

CHROM: With some confidence, I'm sure you can work your way into any man's good graces.

CORDELIA: Oh, my prince... 

CHROM: Chrom.

CORDELIA: Er, yes, well... I shall take your words to heart, Prince Chrom. Thank you for this chat. 

CORDELIA: For now, I'm sure you have much to do! I'll... just... be off now. Good night!

CHROM: ...

CHROM: Hm. Love-stricken, that figures. I almost feel bad for whoever holds her affections. He's in for an awkward confession in the near future.


	3. Rank A

CHROM: Great work today, Cordelia. Those risen didn't even know what hit them.

CORDELIA: Thank you, Chrom. Those words mean much coming from you.

CHROM: Well, I like to give praise where praise is due. Everyone can use a compliment from time to time.

CHROM: That aside, how goes your... issue? It's my duty to make sure everyone is focused, after all.

CORDELIA: OH! That, yes... well... Perhaps I was not smitten in the way I believed I was.

CHROM: Is that so?

CORDELIA: It is. Fighting with all of you in the past weeks, getting to truly be one of the Shepherds...

CORDELIA: I may have been more attached to the idea of this person, not to the person himself. 

CORDELIA: And honestly, that's no way to start a relationship. I need to improve my own thinking first.

CHROM: That's very mature of you, Cordelia.

CORDELIA: Fighting alongside everyone has shown me that each of the men in our army have... well, their own fine qualities.

CORDELIA: Qualities that make them equals to my... object of fascination in some ways.

CORDELIA: Station is no substitute for skills, or values, or virtues...

CHROM: Station?

CORDELIA: Er... 

CHROM: Ah, Frederick, you sly dog.

CORDELIA: Wh-what!?

CHROM: Not to worry, I won't say a thing. But I think you should mention something to him. Make the first move.

CHROM: For such a high-ranking knight, the man can be a bit oblivious sometimes.

CORDELIA: N-no, it's not that! 

CHROM: Heh, of course, of course. Virtues over station, as you say. 

CHROM: Just take some time to think about it, Cordelia. Life's too short to spend all of your time looking for someone.

CHROM: It's important, of course, but to neglect one's self is a waste. We need your skill and we need you in top form.

CORDELIA: Th-thank you, my lo- Chrom. You have given me... much to reflect upon. 

CHROM: Of course. Should you ever need anything, I'm at camp should you need me to lend an ear.

CHROM: Now, Robin has a few ideas for me to go over, so I'm going. Take care, Cordelia.

CORDELIA: ...

CORDELIA: Ah, Cordelia, you silly girl. 

CORDELIA: You fell in love with the idea of a gallant prince of legend, and now you see he's a normal man like any other.

CORDELIA: Oh dear, I have much to improve on, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Next Support: Say'ri/Walhart (Rank C-A)


End file.
